After Outbreak
by nightstalker204
Summary: After the Los Perdidos Outbreak, the survivors find a place to settle down to make a cure. Along the way, they meet up with old friends. Rated T for cussing, planned to be a series of one-shots that all tie in together.
1. Covered Wars

**Frank's POV:**

When a longtime associate called me up and asked to stay at my place while I was gone for a public speaking a few states across I thought, _'Sure? Why not?'_. Little did I know that it wasn't just a_"I need a place to stay for a while to clear some things up"_ kind of deal. Heck I barely talked to the guy since that 'incident' 10 years ago.

Now I'm driving home, at the brink of dawn, nearly 2 weeks after that call and wondering, finally, why he needed my place. I didn't think much of it until I pulled into my driveway, and saw a pink airplane parked in my lawn. I got my keys out of my pocket and walked to the front door, only to see a red headed lady walk next to me as we headed in the same direction. She looked strikingly familiar.

"Do I know you?" I asked as we got to the door.

"Stacey Forsythe.. we met after the Fortune City Outbreak" she responded, holding out her hand and I shook it.

"Frank West, I suppose you got the same message as I did?" I asked.

"Yeah" she told me as we went inside.

When I got in, oh boy. The place, instantly, smelled like sanitizing alcholol.

_This can't be good,_ I thought, making my way into the living room.

The television was on and it showed the News channel. Some blankets and pillows were placed in different spots. The place, also, smelled like sanitizing alcholol. However, the most peculiar thing I noticed was laying on the couch was a Hispanic guy and a pale girl.

The guy had on a red shirt with oil stains covering the sleeves and bandages all over his arms. On his neck was a tatoo '12' and on his left hand was a scarred bite mark. The girl, however, had blonde hair that was darker, nearly brown, at the ends. She had on a gray jacket with an interesting pattern on it, including the words "Wrench-O-Rama" on it. It also had a patch that said "Nick" on the right side of it, below the collar. Other than that, she had a pair of jeans on and looked asleep.

Also, it wasn't just she looked asleep, but it was that she was laying on top of the Hispanic guy. He had his arms wrapped around her waist and his head leaned back against the sofa arm, with a smile on his face. You could almost see the hearts floating in the air around them. I took a look at Stacey to see what she made of the situation, but only saw a face like _I know you from somewhere_ in their direction.

I started to walk over towards them when someone whistled in my direction. I turned towards one of the hallways leading off to seperate bedrooms to see someone standing in the shadows. He stepped out and instantly, I knew how Stacey felt.

He had on a yellow and black biker jacket on with leather boots to go with it. Underneath the jacket was a regular yellow shirt with words, beginning to fade out with old age, _Ijiek Racing_. He had light blonde hair that was darkening and graying with old age. Then there was his eyes. They were like a pale blue, but also looked drained of light. I took a gander and approached him.

"Chuck Greene?" I asked.

He nodded, but continued to stare at the couple on the couch. Then he looked at Stacey.

Instantly, his eyes grew wide and he was about to take a step forward. However, another person entered my view and instantly I thought I was dreaming.

"It's been a very longtime Frank" Isabella said, shaking my hand.

"That it has been Isabella, that it has been" I told her.

"I believe you and Chuck have been re-aqcuainted" she asked.

I nodded.

"Good, now you must be wondering what the two of you are here for?" Isabella asked eagerly.

Stacey and I nodded. It wasn't everyday you met two people whom you haven't in 10 years.

"Good, now.." she started to walk towards the couch with the couple on it.

"Nick come on, we have work to do" she told the Hispanic guy named Nick.

"If I remember correctly.. and I hope I do.." Nick started and sat up.

"You gave me the day off today" he continued.

Isabella looked confused for a moment, before regaining her senses.

"I do not remember that promise" she stated calmly.

Nick pulled out a tape recorder and pushed a red button on the side of it.

_"Ah and Nick? You can have the day off tomorrow"_ said a recorded voice through the speakers.

I couldn't help it, but I started to laugh. Isabella still looked a little frustrated and started to think.

"Fine, but tomorrow you are working and getting up. Understand?" Isabella finally said.

Nick nodded and wrapped his arms around the girl again and leaned his head back against the sofa arm.

Isabella walked into a hallway and I followed, taking one last look at the couple on the couch before following beside Chuck.

"I suppose you don't recognize my daughter?" he asked, breaking the silence.

It dawned on me.

_His daughter?_, I thought.

Little Katey Greene... All grown up.

"You mean...?" I began to say.

"Yep, that little girl on Nick was my daughter, Katey" he finished for me,"However, Nick calls her Annie.. that's how he knew her as."

"Just a lot has gone on in the past few years" he told me as we walked into a room.


	2. Peaceful Mornings

It was weird at first to be living in the house of the person to solve the Willamette Incidence. Then it was weirder when the guy returned. Frank West. He came home, saw us and then saw Chuck and Isabella. Apparently Chuck and him had a past that I didn't really want to get in yet. It was still my day off remember?

Now here I am lying on the couch with Annie still fast asleep on me. She still was wearing my jacket, I just didn't feel like taking it back from her yet. It had been a few hours since I had seen Frank and that one lady. They hadn't bothered us since then, but I could tell they wanted too. I had seen Frank and Chuck come out sometimes of the lab, look at us like they wanted to say something then just walk back in. I didn't pay too much attention to them as I was trying to catch up on sleep.

Annie was starting to stir so I began to sat up, however she pushed me down and grumbled something under her breath. I tried this a few more times until eventually I gave up.

"Stubborn" I whispered to her.

"Comfortable" she retorted.

I smiled and kissed her head as she started to get up on her own. She sat in my lap as I sat up and I wrapped my arms around her, hugging her closer to my chest.

"What happened?" she asked while yawning.

"Frank West, the owner of the house came back home while you were asleep" I filled her in.

"How does your dad even know him?" I added in realy quickly.

"Well during the Fortune City Outbreak, ten years ago, Dad had called in the military to transport us out of there before the bombing went off. He got left behind when Tyrone King had attacked him as a zombie. Then Frank West rescued him and they went to a Phenotrans facility. They eventually destroyed the facility, still don't know how. Then Dad came back to us and Frank just kind of forgot about that" Annie said.

"And how old were you?" I asked.

"Only 7" she said, smiling, "Those were better times back then."

"I see..." I whispered.

We just sat there for a few more minutes before I eventually noticed her head bobbing up and down. I pulled her close to me and laid back down on the couch where she cuddling against my chest. I kissed her head softly as she closed her eyes.

"No one knows we're awake yet, might as well sleep in some more" I whispered to her.

Unknown to them someone did know. Her name was Stacey. Stacey Forsythe.


End file.
